Elliott Mitoa Wiki
See Elliott Mitoa (disambigumation) Elliott Mitoa, also known as (マエコ Maeko), is a fictional character created by Maruko Jinko in the Crystal Jewels series owned by Demogames and Gameguys1. His first appearance is the first video game of the'' Crystal Jewels''2 franchise, also appearing in Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½,Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko and Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced. Appearance First outfit (1991—2004) Elliott wears a short-sleeved jeans-polo shirt and blue shorts with blue shoes. Elliott have short black hair and black eyes. Second outfit (2004—present) His design was changed in Game Series IV, with long-sleeve purple polo-shirt and black pants, and has bigger hair. Personality The character is based on the unnamed boy character Crystal Monsters magazine. Maruko Jinko, the creator of the Crystal Jewels series was interested into creating the character, because he is "kind" and "playful". Biography Games Main games Crystal Jewels and Crystal Jewels 2 In Crystal Jewels, Crystal Jewels 2, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, he appears to be the player's best friend since their childhood. He is the person who sended the player the map of Jarbon, and teaches him the basics of becoming the Crystal Brawler and gives good advice. It has been revealed that he is also a genius and a young scientist learned from his father. enjoys fighting, cookery and dancing. Crystal Jewels 3 and Crystal Jewels Pakular In Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 ½, and the remakes of Crystal Jewels 3, Elliott appears enabled to brawl for the main character. His team always consist of Snakedragon, Aerotic, Spikefist, Hyseno, and Pionchamp, all ranging from Level 50 through Level 100. Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 ½ Elliott appears enabled to brawl for the main character. His team always consist of Snakedragon, Aerotic, Spikefist, Hyseno, and Pionchamp, all ranging from Level 50 through Level 100. Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom Like Crystal Jewels and Crystal Jewels 2, Elliott seems to be the brawler's best friend Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko Elliott appears enabled to brawl for the main character. His team always consist of Snakedragon, Aerotic, Spikefist, Hyseno, and Pionchamp, all ranging from Level 50 through Level 100. Side games Crystal Jewels Trading Card Game Elliott appears in the Trading Card Game, as one of the aide cards. Crystal Jewels Tournament series In the Crystal Jewels Tournament series, Elliott appears to be one of the selectable playable characters and one of the Challenge Crystal Brawlers. CrystalZeni:Power UpZ Elliott's only CrystalZeni game appearance is Power UpZ. Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars Elliott appears as a non-playable character in Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl In Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl, Elliott appears as the player's aide. Crystal Jewels Pictogram Elliott appears as a non-playable character in Crystal Jewels Pictogram Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies He also appears in Story Mode and Challenge Mode in Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies. In the story mode, it was revealed that he lives in a middle class neighbourhood. His father passed away 8 years ago, leaving his mother, a junior manager Krista, to look after him. Elliott goes to Erinsborough School. He loves his teacher Mr Hodgson but hates Miss Duffy whose interests include wearing really smelly pullovers. Crystal Jewels Channel Help wanted Crystal Jewels Free! Help wanted Crystal Jewels Z Battle! Help Wanted Manga Crystal Jewels MiniZ Main article:Elliott Mitoa (MiniZ) Elliott also made a brief appearance in Crystal Jewels MiniZ14. He appeared in several chapters of the manga. When Daigo and his friends first met Elliott, he is curious to teach them the move, Web Beam for the Power Roaracryst. Elliott spended at least 5 days teaching Roaracryst the move. Elliott is also a genius and a technical assistance. During the battle with Devil J in the Crystal Jewels 2 arc, Elliott was one of the Brawlers who are under control by Hunter Grai. Furthermore in the series, Elliott appears to be general. Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest Main article:Elliott Mitoa (KcQt) Elliott makes an appearance in Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest13. He is an gay character who admires Kouchu. Elliott told Kouchu that he is gay and became his romance partner within a "love-rival" of Shauna Genga. Elliott and Shauna gave Kouchu a dilemma of choosing between the two characters. However, towards the last volume, Kouchu chose Elliott over Shauna, and Elliott's parents forced him to move with them. In couple more years later, Kouchu flies to another region in order to visit Elliott again and live with him. Aguru Orisubama, creator of the manga series, stated that Elliott and Kouchu was his favorite couple in the Crystal Jewels franchise. Crystal Jewels Adventures Main article:Maeko (Adventures) Elliott also appears in Crystal Jewels Adventures and its sequels. Unlike most of his counterparts, he is straight and has an unnamed girlfriend. He owns a Hyseno, Tencoat and Eartho. He is a smart and clever "genius" and has Shari as his mentor and his master with Dustin Withness. Roaracryst Tales Main article:Elliott Mitoa (RrcTls) LeLeLa! Main article:Elliott Mitoa (LeLeLa!) Crystal Jewels Journeys and Crystal Jewels PoPo Adventures Main article:Elliott Mitoa (Journeys) Crystal Jewels GT Main article:Elliott Mitoa (GT) Crystal Jewels Eclispe Battles Main article:Miso Crystal Jewels 150 Main article:Maeko (150) Crystal Jewels Fuse and Brawl Main article:Maeko (FAB) Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst Main article:Midori Asaki Crystal Jewels Go! Main article:Elliott Mitoa (Go!) There's something ambiguous about him, perhaps it's his friendly demeanor or perhaps it's simply his good looks. But nonetheless, people tend to stay on his good side, while awkwardly avoid talking about his past. Crystal Jewels Chronicles Main article:Elliott Mitoa (Chronicles) Crystal Jewels X Main article:Wally Oldbury Wally Oldbury is a 15-year-old teenager who enjoys swimming, cookery and glamping. He is brave and loveable, but can also be very standoffish and a bit selfish. Let's Play Crystal Jewels! Main article:Elliott Mitoa (LPCJ) Crystal Jewels 3 the manga Main article:Maeko (3) Crystal Jewels Quest Main article:Maeko (Quest) Anime Main series Main article:Elliott Mitoa (anime) Elliott appears in the main Crystal Jewels series10. In the main series, he is Kouchu's admirable best friend since their childhood and joined Shari and Dustin in their jobs sometimes. Elliott and Kouchu are more cooperative to each other, especially they enjoy dancing, and hanging out with each other. Their best episodes are Elliott and Kouchu:Great Partners in Recital, Maeko and Kouchu:Great Partners in Action (banned from the North American airlines), and Elliott and Kouchu:Great Partners in Brawl. The writer of the series, Asuko Amanda stated that Elliott has feelings for Kouchu, and he admire him so much. Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies Main article:Elliott Mitoa (ZUANS) In Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Elliott appears in several episodes. He is an openly gay male character, who is seen to be in a relationship with Jimmy. Earlier in the series, Jimmy broke up with him because he have taken advantage of him. Eventually, he grew another relationship with Kevin Myers, a Crystal Monster artist and a mentor of Useo Buraru. Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures Main article:Elliott Mitoa (Battle Adventures) Elliott also appears in the Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures episodes. Although it is an alternative plot, according to the Japanese dub, he claimed that he is in a relationship with actor Rike Sky. Elliott and Time Sky both are close to each other and their partnership gets tough just like he and Kouchu were together. Crystal Jewels Zenerations Main article:Elliott Mitoa (Zenerations) In Crystal Jewels Zenerations, Elliott made an appearance on several episodes. He is currently single. His most recent romance was with a journalist called Barrington Gareth Allan, who was 20 years older than him. They broke up because Barrington felt smothered by Elliott's generosity. Sprites Crystal Monsters Crystal Jewels 3 and Pakular Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 ½ Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko Trivia Category:Browse